Piecing Together The Puzzle
by MyNameIsProngs
Summary: Still getting over his feelings for Clare, Eli meets new student Lily Evans: Hotheaded & Witty. She finds him fascinating & will stop at nothing to know him. Secretly he feels the same way. Too bad nothing ever ends well at Degrassi.
1. Making A Statement

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or anyone from it except Lily Evans.

**Authors Note:**_ So this chapter is pretty short, I agree, they will gradually get longer as I keep writing chapters. This is sort of just an introduction of whats to come._

_There will definitely be some Lily/Eli interaction next chapter and a little insight on Lily's life & how it was before she moved to Canada._  
><em>There will definitely be more character depth in the next chapter I believe, this ones a little boring, first day of school &amp; all.<em>

_Next chapter I'll be skipping a month. I know I know! CRAZY, but, there will be flashbacks of anything juicy thats happened in the last month._

_I'm starting this right after season 10 of degrassi, except some minor tweaks & changes. For example: Even though Eli went all nutty with Clare, they talked and now they're strictly friends. He's a lot better, still a little nutty but not nearly as bad as he was before._

_Well this is my first Degrassi fan fic, I never see any that I like that are OC's so I decided to give it a shot._

_PLEASE R & R._

_It would be GREATLY appreciated!_

_Thanks! x _

* * *

><p>She stood in front of her new school, her dark brown curls swaying in the wind. She carefully pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and took a nice slow breath. She wasn't nervous about going to a new school and making friends, she's always made friends wherever she went, she was just uneasy about going to this particular school. She was from Surrey, England, and even she had heard of <em>Degrassi.<em> People got shot here, cops were here almost every single day, something was always hustling and bustling in this school. No, she wasn't nervous or worried, just intrigued. Curious actually about how her Junior year would go at this fascinating place they call a school. She sighed and took a look at the watch that was around her wrist. 7:02 is read. Which meant she had to start getting into classes. Today was her first year as a Junior where she didn't know anybody. She was determined to leave her mark on this school, she was determined to make a statement today. She smirked as she took her first steps into Degrassi.

She walked the halls of Degrassi having no clue where to go. She was lost and she damn right knew it.

She took another look at her schedule and seen she had English 12 at this time. She slapped her hand to her forehead for being so dense as to not know where the English room was.

"Hey there, you look lost." She turned around to see a pretty Indian looking girl staring at her with wide eyes.

She laughed. "Guilty as charged. Today's my first day here and I know absolutely no one, and I have no clue as to where anything is in this damn school!" She said with amusement.

"I'm Ali Bhandari." The kind girl said while holding out her hand.

"Lily Evans." She replied while shaking Ali's hand.

"You have an accent. Are you from England?" She asked sheepishly.

"Again, guilty as charged." Lily said with a smirk. Ali then took Lily's schedule and looked it over.

"We have 4 classes together, AP Math, Gym, Global Studies, and Lunch if you count that as a class." Ali said, and then handed Lily back her schedule.

"I hate to ask but could you show me where the English room is?" Ali smiled and nodded at Lily while taking her hand and leading her through the halls of Degrassi.

They came to an abrupt stop when they reached their destination.

"Here's your stop." Ali said. "Sit with me and my friends at lunch today okay?" She added as an afterthought. Before Lily could even reply Ali had run off to god knows where leaving a confused looking Lily. She huffed and made her way through the open door.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, and who might you be?" A women who Lily presumes to be the teacher asks.<p>

"Lily Evans. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Lily said to her teacher.

"Okay everybody, this is Lily Evans." She said to the class.

Lily looked over her classmates with a smirk before looking back over to her teacher.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from England Miss." She replied confidently.

"Hmm, interesting. Well go sit next to Mr. Goldsworthy." She watched as a boy with shaggy black hair wearing eyeliner raised his hand. She smirked and took her seat next to the boy.

She looked over at him to see him staring intently at his hands. She found this boy to be curious, fascinating even. She eyed him up and thought he was even sort of cute. He suddenly turned her way and she found a pair of soft green eyes piercing through her.

"Like what you see?" He asked in a silky yet rough voice.

"I find you fascinating that's all." She replied in an amused voice at his question.

"Really?" He asked while arching his eyebrows in curiosity.

She just smiled and turned to look at the blackboard.

* * *

><p>Eli sat in his chair wondering about this new girl sitting next to him. She was so vague and different seeming. She had long curly chestnut brown hair that framed her face perfectly. Dark blue eyes that looked so magical and inviting. She also had these perfect small pink heart shaped lips. She was at least 5'5 in height. She was thin but had curves in all the right places, and milky complexion. She was gorgeous to him.<p>

He found her accent to be kind of annoying though.

He looked up to see her staring off into space. He wondered what she was thinking about.

"Alright class, tonight for homework I want you all to write a poem. I have no specific genre for you, just write something from the heart." Miss. Jennings voiced throughout the classroom.

All the students groaned and moaned as they got up from their seats and made their way to whatever class they had next.

Lily huffed knowing she would just get lost again. She looked around the room to see if she could acquire directions from somebody. Her eyes landed upon a girl with very short curly hair. She was pretty, she looked innocent too. Lily walked over to the girl and extended her hand.

"Lily Evans." She said nonchalantly. The girl smiled and took her hand. "Clare Edwards." She replied.

"It's nice to meet you, but could I ask you for a favor?" Lily asked sheepishly.

"Of course."

"Well, could you give me directions to my next class?" Clare grinned and took a look at her Lily's schedule.

Her eyes widened in shock and her grin only grew wider.

"You're really smart aren't you?" The petite girl asked.

Lily just shrugged. "Well I'm no Einstein but I guess."

"We're in the same math class. Only really smart people get in though. Come on, we can walk together." Clare said while walking towards the door. Lily quickly followed behind Clare, walking swiftly.

"So, your first year at Degrassi huh?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here from London, so I'm a bit new to all this American tripe." She replied in a mock tone.

Clare laughed and soon Lily followed. The two girls talked about random things while walking together. They discovered that they actually have a lot in common and became quick friends. Clare even suggested that Lily sit with her and Ali today at lunch which was right after math. Lily smiled at her new friend and quickly agreed.

* * *

><p>"Everybody this is Lily Evans, she's from London and this is her first year here." Clare said to everybody in their class. The students seemed intrigued by having an English girl around. Lily groaned as one of the boys known as Dave winked at her.<p>

"So Lily, are you sitting with us today?" Ali asked her new friend while scribbling down problems in her notebook.

Lily nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied eagerly.

During the whole class Clare and Ali filled Lily in on all the drama that goes down at Degrassi. They told her all about last year and the drama and the people that were involved in it.

Lily was actually quite surprised when Clare told her about her ex cheating on her with one of her good friends and then got punished for it by becoming a father. Lily didn't judge. It wasn't her life, and she didn't know these people they talked about, so who was she to judge someone else's life?

"Wow." Lily said with a dazed expression. "That's a lot to take in." She added in.

"Yeah, believe me we know." Ali added.

Clare laughed. "It's crazy isn't it?" Lily nodded. "There's still so much more you don't even know yet, but I know you'll know everything you need to in a matter of days." Clare said with a smile.

Lily liked Clare and Ali. They were nice, insightful and fun to be around. She felt secure around them. They were definitely going to be best friends this year. She could feel it.

The three girls were on their way to lunch when Ali's brother Sav stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey Ali are y-" He stopped in mid sentence as his eyes wandered over to a beautiful girl with long dark curls.

"Who's this?" He asked gesturing to the strangely beautiful girl before him.

"Oh this is Lily. Lily this is my older brother Sav. Don't mind him though. He's a pain." She said mockingly and then stuck her tongue out at her brother before walking away and dragging Clare and Lily along with her.

"Sorry about him, he can be so nosy sometimes!" Ali cried out dramatically and then groaned.

* * *

><p>They took their seats at a table towards the back of the lunch room.<p>

Lily watched as the boy she sat next to in her English class walked towards their table with a girl who was dressed like a boy.

"Ahh hello there Miss. Vague. We meet again huh?" The dark haired boy said to her sarcastically.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that." Lily smiled and looked away. "I'm Adam by the way." The boy added.

"Lily Evans. Nice to meet you Adam." She said slowly. "And by the way Mr. Sadistic I have a name and it's Lily." She retorted back. He rolled his eyes and snorted with laughter.

"So what is it about me that seems so fascinating?" He asked with air quotes and a mock tone.

She scoffed. "You're just different from everyone else I've seen around here."

"It just seems like there's something more to you then what meets the eye." She added as an after thought.

He looked at her and arched his eyebrows before sipping on his juice.

She sighed and began to pay attention to Ali's brother talking on the stage.

"Well, since today's the first day of school, any student who wants to come up on stage and display a talent can surely do so." He said into the mic.

No one really seemed to be paying attention so Lily thought that this might be the time to make her big statement. So that everyone in this school would know who she was.

She unzipped her bag and dug around for her CD which took her a few moments to find. When she pulled it, she smirked and rose from her seat. She walked to the stage and gave the CD to Sav.

"What are you gonna be doing Lily?" He asked her with smile.

"I'm going to sing a song that I recently wrote myself." Was all that she replied.

He nodded and popped the CD in, and everyone looked up when they heard catchy music play through the loud speakers to see Lily holding a microphone.

* * *

><p><em>[Spoken]<em>

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_  
><em>Just put your paws up<em>  
><em>'cause you were Born This Way, Baby<em>

("What is she doing up there?" Ali asked the whole table.

Everyone just shrugged and turned their attention back to the stage.)

_[Verse:]_  
><em>My mama told me when I was young<em>  
><em>We are all born superstars<em>

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_  
><em>In the glass of her boudoir<em>

_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"_  
><em>She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"<em>

_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,_  
><em>Listen to me when I say"<em>

("She's amazing." Adam spoke up.

"I know, I never knew she could sing like that, let alone at all!" Ali replied.

Eli just smiled. Not wanting to admit that her voice was indeed hauntingly beautiful.)

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>I'm beautiful in my way<em>  
><em>'Cause God makes no mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

_[Post-chorus:]_  
><em>Oh there ain't no other way<em>  
><em>Baby I was born this way<em>  
><em>Baby I was born this way<em>  
><em>Oh there ain't no other way<em>  
><em>Baby I was born-<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

_Don't be a drag -Just be a queen [x3]_  
><em>Don't be!<em>

("Who is that girl?" Drew asked K.C.

"I don't know man, but she's hot and her voice is really good.")

A different lover is not a sin  
>Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)<br>I love my life I love this record and  
>Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)<p>

_[Bridge:]_  
><em>Don't be a drag, just be a queen<em>  
><em>Whether you're broke or evergreen<em>  
><em>You're black, white, beige, chola descent<em>  
><em>You're Lebanese, you're orient<em>  
><em>Whether life's disabilities<em>  
><em>Left you outcast, bullied, or teased<em>  
><em>Rejoice and love yourself today<em>  
><em>'cause baby you were born this way<em>

(Everyone was shocked and surprised.)

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,_  
><em>lesbian, transgendered life,<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby,<em>  
><em>I was born to survive.<em>  
><em>No matter black, white or beige<em>  
><em>Chola or orient made,<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby,<em>  
><em>I was born to be brave.<em>

("I think I'm in love with her." Adam said to Eli seriously.

"She's beautiful." Was his reply.)

_I was born this way hey!_  
><em>I was born this way hey!<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way hey!<em>

* * *

><p>Lily out of breath stared at the people before her, as they clapped and cheered and cat whistled for her brave performance.<p>

"That song that you all just heard was a song that I wrote. It's called Born This Way and it's basically saying that it's not about what you are, but who you are. You're all beautiful in your own way, so don't let people bring you down if they don't think so." Everybody clapped and Ali ran to the stage and hugged her new friend. "By the way, for those who don't know me, which is most of you, I'm Lily Evans and I'm making a statement at this damn school!" She yelled into the microphone which made everybody clap harder.

"You were amazing!" Clare yelled as Ali and Lily sat back down.

"Not really, I'm not much of a singer, and I'll never be doing it again, but I just wanted to make a statement. Make myself known at this school." She replied nonchalantly.

"Did you mean what you said in your song?" Adam asked.

"Of course I did!"  
>"Well your song really made me feel a lot more confident in myself. As you can probably already tell, I'm a transgender. I'm a girl, but I'm a boy between the ears, and I just want you to know that I think you're amazing." Adam said honestly.<p>

Lily started to blush at what he said so she looked down and mumbled a 'thanks'. When she finally looked back up she caught the boy wearing eyeliner staring. She smirked.

"Look who's staring now. By the way I never caught your name."  
>"It's Eli, and sorry but you just 'fascinate' me thats all." He said with a smirk using her own words against her.<p>

She rolled her eyed and came to the realization that this boy was going to be a major problem for her.

But this was only the beginning, this was the start of something new, life changing, mind boggling.

She wanted to know this boy, she wanted to know everything about him yet she had no clue why.

She sighed.

This is going to be one very long year.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> _Now I know Lady Gaga obviously wrote that song & everyone knows it, I was just using it as a sort of filler to go with the story,_

_Trust me, it'll all make sense in time._

_This is only the beginning. None of you really know anything about Lily yet except that she's determined for everyone to know who she is, & she's determined to REBEL._

_I hope you all like this, more to come soon!_

xoxoxoxo TATA MY LOVELIES.

_L.S.S.A ;D. _


	2. Skipping, Anger, Friends

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from Degrassi. Just Lily & her family.

**Authors Note:**_ I don't feel particularly good about this chapter. But it goes with the storyline I'm trying so hard to produce.  
>I just want everyone to know that Declan is in this chapter. He's back at Degrassi, he decided to transfer back. Hehe, reasons that you shall all know next chapter.<br>You find some things out about Lily in this chapter. & Eli learns that he's not the only one with Issues. Lily just hides them better. _

_PLEASE READ & REVIEW. It would make me so happy to know that people actually like my story.  
>Thank you :D. <em>

* * *

><p>It's been a month since Lily met Clare and Ali. It's been a month since her and Adam became such good friends. It's been a month since Eli Goldsworthy became her enemy number one. It's been a month since every student attending Degrassi knew who Lily Evans was. Ever since her little stunt she pulled in the cafeteria on the first day of school, everybody just knew her. People she didn't even know high fived her in the hall way, said hi to her, tried to make plans to go to the dot with her, tried to date her. It was exactly what she wanted. Hold on now, she did not care for popularity if thats what you were thinking. She just wanted to be known. Known for rebelling, known for making a statement, known for being different.<p>

Some people called her the_ 'Queen of self Acceptance'_ others knew her as a _'Rebel'_ and other just knew her as_ Lily_. The ones who knew her as just that were her best friends. Ali, Drew, Clare and Adam. Eli was a completely different story. Ever since their first day he's been weary of her. She didn't exactly know why, but he tried to ignore her, and when he wasn't ignoring her he was making rude comments about her accent and about how she was apparently naive. She didn't hate Eli, she just didn't care for him too much. Yet she wanted to know him. Wanted to know every inch and every part of his life. She felt as if there was more to Eli Goldsworthy then he was letting on, and she wanted to be that person who gets to see exactly what that is.

* * *

><p>Lily woke up at the sound of her alarm buzzing in her right ear. She groaned loudly and sat up. She rubbed her eyes fiercely before throwing her feet over the right side of her mattress, but instead of walking, she stumbled to the ground and brought her sheets with her. She groaned again. She already knew this was going to be a bad day. She picked herself up and headed for her showers. She turned the water all the way to hot. She liked the way the water felt against her body as she stepped it. She lathard her lavender vanilla shampoo through her hair. It felt so good to her, like she was giving her scalp a massage. Then she proceeded with using its comb through conditioner. While she washed her body she took it as a chance to examine herself.<p>

She was pale, but not too pale, she looked almost milky, she didn't have any pimples. She still had some bruises on her thigh from her mum. But she was drunk that night. She didn't mean to hit her. Thats what she said to make her believe her mother was a good person. She tries to find good in everyone, but she could only think of every good thing in the damn world so much to make her mother seem like a saint. She sighed and dried off with her towel, and then wrapped it around her small frame.

She looked in the mirror after she was done getting ready. "Stupid uniform." She muttered under her breath. She hated wearing uniforms. She liked to express herself with her clothes. She wore a uniform in London, but even she could admit her old uniform looked way better then this one. She sighed and walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>She huffed at her brother who sat at the table eating pancakes and waffles that their older brother had made them that morning for breakfast. She grabbed her fork from the left side of her plate and began to dig in too, but not as wildly as her brother did.<br>"You're a pig." She pointed out taking a sip from her milk.  
>Seth began to chuckle as her father walked downstairs too.<br>"Morning kiddo." He said to his beautiful Lily and kissed her on her forehead.  
>"Here ya go dad, 2 pancakes, and 2 waffles along with some sausage and a cup of milk." He sighed and smiled at his oldest son.<br>"Son, what the hell would we do without you?" He asked before he dug into his breakfast.  
>Lily and her little brother Stephan both scoffed which earned them a laugh from their father.<br>"How's school going Lily?" He asked his daughter who was sipping her milk and making faces at her little brother.

He loved his daughter to bits, he honestly didn't know what he'd do without her and his two sons Stephan and Seth. He loved the fact that she was here, right now in Canada. It was where she belonged. She didn't belong with her mother. None of his children did. Their mother was abusive. Both verbally and physically.

She had a drinking problem that started when Lily was only 8 years old. Seth his oldest was 12 and, Stephan his youngest was 3. He didn't know why she drank the way she did, but whenever she drank she would yell, and scream and break things. She was verbally abusive to all of their kids, but only physically towards Lily. He still loved her but he knew he needed to take his kids somewhere they'd be safe.

"Well, I actually like it. I've made a lot of new friends, but there's just this one boy. He interests me. Not romantically but he's different, there's more to him then what meet's the eye." She replied to her fathers previous question.

"Who's this boy?" Seth asked curiously while taking a seat next to Stephan.

"Eli Goldsworthy. He's done nothing but annoy me, make fun of my accent, and when he's not annoying me he's avoiding me like the plague." Lily replied and then took another bite of her eggs.  
>"Seems to me like this boy has a crush on you." Her father said.<p>

Lily nearly choked on her eggs. She began to cough and bang her fist against the kitchen table.  
>"You're off your rocker dad." She cried out.<br>Seth smirked and her little brother just looked lost. Her father then laughed and excused himself from the table. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.  
>"I'm going to school! Love you all!" She yelled before heading towards her car.<p>

* * *

><p>Eli watched as none other then Lily Evans swayed through the door of their first period. He watched as she hugged Clare. He watched as she conversed with everyone before their teacher walked in, and he watched as she sat down next to him and smiled. God he loved that smile. He didn't know what it was about her but he hated it. She wasn't like other girls. She wanted to be noticed, she was sarcastic, witty, and always had something to say. She stood up for herself, and everyone else around her. He sighed and then mentally slapped himself for thinking about her. Everything about her was intoxicating to him. Her hair, her big blue eyes, her skin, her attitude, her personality, the way she laughed, the way her voice was hauntingly beautiful. He hated it. He couldn't be with anyone after Clare. He fucked everything up with her. After that night he got into the accident, he knew him and Clare were officially over. It was his own fault that he went insane and purposely got into that accident to stop Clare from leaving him. He went to therapy after that, and definitely got better but he still couldn't be with anyone after Clare. He didn't know why he constantly watched Lily, and he didn't know why everything about her drove him crazy. He thought she was annoying. He hated that she wanted to know every detail about his life, and he definitely hated that he 'fascinated' her.<p>

"Do I fascinate you?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by none other then Lily fucking Evans.  
>"Why would you even ask me that?" He narrowed his eyebrows and grunted.<br>"Well you are staring at me genius." She pointed out which annoyed him even more.  
>"No, you don't fascinate me actually." He exclaimed.<br>"Mr. Goldsworthy, why are you disrupting my class?" Miss. Jennings asked which caused the whole class to look his way. Right when he was about to answer Lily chimed in.

"Sorry Miss, it was my fault." Eli looked at her and arched his eyebrow in confusion.

"Well Miss. Lily, don't let it happen again." She said in a stern voice and turned back towards the blackboard.  
>"What did you do that for?" Eli whispered.<br>She smiled. "Well, I did talk to you first didn't I?" Eli nodded. "Well, that answers your question now doesn't it?" He rolled his eyes and went back to his paper.  
>"Always has something to say." He muttered under his breath.<p>

Lily rolled her eyes. What was it with this boy? He confused her to no end which fascinated her even more. She decided that today was the day she learned more about Eli. She smirked at her own thoughts and even chuckled a little bit which earned her a confused look from Clare.

* * *

><p>Lily sighed as she walked the halls of Degrassi. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, because she felt like skipping Math today. She closed her eyes which she immediately regretted when she walked into someone, which resulted in both of them on the ground.<br>"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" She exclaimed. Truly embarrassed.  
>"It's fine. I do it all the time. No worries." Replied the boy who she bumped into. She stood up and reached her hand out to him, which he gradually took. Once they were both up and standing, she took a good look at him. She didn't know who this boy was, and it was obvious he didn't know her either. He was tall, and lean, but not lanky. He had bronze colored hair and beautiful eyes.<br>"Declan Coyne." He smiled and shook her hand. "Lily Evans." She replied with a blush.  
>"I heard about you. Your performance is on you tube by the way." He said in amusement. "I wish I could have been here to see it for myself though." She blushed when she realized they were still holding each others hands.<br>She let go and started to rub the back of her head in embarrassment. "Right, well I should get going."  
>She began to walk the other way when Declan grabbed her wrist. "Weren't you going that way?" He asked as he pointed behind him. She flushed in embarrassment which made him chuckle.<br>"Where are you going?" He suddenly asked. She narrowed her eyes. "Skipping." She replied nonchalantly.

"Well, would you mind it if I skipped with you? Even though today is my first day back at Degrassi, I don't feel like going to class just yet." He said with a wink.  
>She began to walk towards Degrassi's double doors.<br>"Aren't you coming?" She turned around and said.

He laughed before he caught up to her, and they both left the school.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I've looked everywhere! I can't find her." Ali yelled frantically towards Clare, Adam, Sav and Eli.<p>

"Have you tried calling her cell?" Adam asked clearly worried.  
>"We all have man." Sav said while putting his arm around his sisters shoulders.<br>"When was the last time you've all seen her?" Eli asked the group.  
>"Well I seen her this morning in English." Claire replied.<br>"I seen her this morning when she picked me up." Ali said sheepishly.  
>"I seen her this morning after first period." Sav continued.<br>"I seen her talking to Declan this morning." Adam spoke up.  
>"You what?" Exclaimed everyone.<br>"I seen her knock Declan over on accident, then I seen them talking. That was the last time before I went to second period!" Adam replied.

* * *

><p>Eli groaned and stalked off. Eli was angry. He hadn't seen Lily since this morning. No one had. Why the hell was she with Declan? He stopped himself for a moment. He sighed. Why did he even care? He thought she was annoying.<p>

"Annoyingly cute." He muttered to himself. Then he slapped his hand to his forehead and decided to wait in his car.

While Eli sat in Marty his new car since he crashed Morty. He thought that Marty was a fitting name for his new hearse. He remembered the time him and Lily got into their first 'creative discussion' as she liked to call it.

"_You are so annoying!" Lily said, accent and all.  
>"And you're not? You live in this perfect world, where you're rich, you have the perfect family, the perfect parents. You're perfect. You think the world revolves around you? Well news flash Lily flower. It doesn't."<br>Eli said angrily.  
>"You think my lifes perfect huh?" He rolled his eyes at her stupid question. "My parents divorced when I was 14. My mothers a drunk who didn't want me anymore so she shipped me out here to Canada to live with my father and my two brothers. She's verbally and physically abusive." She stopped to pull her skirt up. Eli stood there examining her legs. There were scars and huge bruises. He also noticed that she was wearing lacy underwear. He shook his head at the thought. "So I'm rich? So what? I don't use it to get friends, in fact you're the only one who knows. You think my lifes perfect huh? Well it's not. You're not the only fucking person on this Earth with problems. So if I were you I'd look in the mirror and evaluate yourself because it's obvious that you're the one who thinks the world revolves around him." She said and then walked away with a cold hard look on her beautiful face.<em>

Eli remembered that day very well. He knew she wasn't lying by the way she spoke and acted. He felt terrible and he still hadn't apologized for that day. Yet the next day she smiled at him. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile. She was unlike any girl he's ever met. Nothing like Clare and definitely nothing like Julia. Which was a good thing. He sighed and decided it was time to go home.

* * *

><p>"So, why'd you come all the way out here from London?" Declan asked Lily while they waited for their food at the Dot.<p>

"It's." She paused. "Complicated."  
>He smiled, "I'm sure I could keep up."<br>"Okay, well my mothers an alcoholic. She was also verbally and mentally abusive. Which is why I have such low self esteem. She shipped me off to my dad because she didn't want me anymore." Was her reply.  
>She looked down at her hands and felt herself shaking. She didn't lie, but she didn't tell the whole truth either. She forgot to mention that she was physically abusive, but no one needed to know that. Eli knew that, and she hated herself even more for telling him on accident. She sighed and looked up to see Declan smiling.<p>

"Look, I don't-I can't even begin to imagine what that's like, but I'm here if you ever need to talk Lily. I consider us friends now, in fact I think I consider you my best friend." He said and then laughed. She looked as he smiled that boyish smile of his. She couldn't help but smile back. They shared so many interests and life goals. They had so much in common and she really felt like they could be good friends.

"Where the fuck were you today?" She knew that voice anywhere. She turned around and standing right before her looking angry as hell was Eli Goldsworthy.  
>"I was skipping. Is that a problem Elijah?" She asked with a smirk.<br>He grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her to his car.  
>"Get in." He said calmly. The look in Eli's eye was enough to know that he wasn't joking so she decided to get in and shut up.<br>"Why did you skip school? Do you know how worried I was about you?" He asked sadly.  
>"You were worried about me?"<br>"Well, we all were." He smoothly replied. She sighed. Thinking Eli cared about her was stupid.  
>"Oh." Was all she said.<br>"You can't just do that. Tell somebody next time. Or answer your fucking phone."  
>"I didn't have my phone. I left it at home this morning by accident." She replied angrily.<p>

"Well whatever, I'm taking you home." She nodded but then realization dawned upon her. "What about my car?" She exclaimed.  
>"I'll take you to school tomorrow and you can just drive it home."<br>"Brilliant." She muttered under her breath.  
>"What the fuck was that all about at the dot anyways?" She continued.<br>He sighed. He cared about her, but she could never know that. "Why were you with Declan?" He asked avoiding her question.  
>"Don't avoid the damn question!" She yelled.<br>Damn it. She was good. He sighed again. "And stop sighing! It's rather annoying." She yelled again.

He pulled the car over and parked.

"Why the hell did you stop?" She yelled yet again.

"Look." He paused. "I'm sorry. About what I said to you a few weeks ago. It wasn't right, and I know that I'm not the only person with problems." He said with so much emotion filling his voice. She gasped. Eli just apologized to her. She couldn't believe it. She was baffled. She was flabbergasted. She was feeling so many different emotions right now. "Can you please forgive me?" He added.

She closed her eyes and leaned back into her seat. Then it dawned on her. "Only on one condition." She said without even opening her eyes.  
>He knew he wasn't going to like her condition, but he didn't even care. He wanted her to forgive him so bad.<br>"Anything you want." He said and then groaned.

"From here on out, everyday I want each of us to confess something about ourselves that either nobody or not a lot of people know. I know it sounds stupid, but I want to know who you are Eli. I know there's more to you, and Clare won't tell me anything. Nobody will." She said and then closed her eyes. Waiting to be yelled at.  
>"Okay." She was surprised by his answer. So surprised that she shot up out of his seat and looked him in his eyes.<p>

"What?" She asked truly shocked.  
>"I'll do it. I know I'll probably regret it. But I'll do it. What are the conditions?" He asked. "Well, it can't be something ridiculous like our favorite food. It has to be something deep. Something important to you. I want you to open up to me Eli. I don't want to fight or have petty creative discussion's with you anymore. I want to be friends." She said with wide eyes. He smiled. Genuinely smiled. He had a look in his eye. One of happiness.<p>

"I'd like to be friends with you Lily flower." She snorted with laughter. "Ouch, you just ruined the moment." He then too began to laugh. Harder then he's ever had. He felt happy here, laughing with Lily. It made him feel like he had no cares in the world. Just him and a friend having a good old laugh together. He liked it.  
>He didn't know why, but this stupid, and annoying English girl made him feel alive again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well what did you all think? Hehehe.<em>

_REVIEWS ARE MORE THEN WELCOME. :DDD._


	3. The First Confessions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi. Just the characters you don't recognize.

**Authors Note: **_Ehh this chapter is...satisfactory to me. You learn things. Please Review not just read. Any suggestions are welcome._

* * *

><p>The next day Eli was sitting by his locker with Adam when Clare and Ali came by.<p>

"Eli, we need to talk." Said Clare worriedly.

He sighed, got up and put his comic book down. "What is it Clare?" He asked. It was hard talking to Clare considering it hasn't been a very long time since they broke up, and it still hurt every time he heard her voice.

"You need to leave Lily alone." He heard her words loud and clear but was still confused. "What?" He asked clearly confused and even a little upset. Which everyone then noticed.

"Look, Eli I want you to stay away from her. She doesn't need all the trouble that you bring." Clares words hit him hard, and she knew it too by the way his face scrunched up and withered.

He sucked it up and spoke loud and clear. "Harsh Clare, but Lily and I are friends now, and she keeps coming to me. I won't stay away from her as long as she keeps coming to me." She narrowed her eyebrows and waited for him to continue.

"If you tell her to stay away from me though, and she listens? Well then good for all three of you." He said with a smirk on his face. Ali then spoke up. "Listen Eli, I love Lily. She's one of my best friends, and I don't want the same thing happening to her that happened to Clare." Eli now felt like someone just stabbed him in the chest with a knife. "And me & Clare want to keep her away from any unnecessary drama this year."  
>"You can't keep her from any drama! This IS Degrassi!" Adam pointed out angrily.<br>"Look Adam, we just want her away from Eli, it's no big deal." Eli smirked as the women of the hour arrived.

"Why do you want me away from Eli?" She asked from behind Ali and Clare which made them both jump a mile high. They all stared at her awkwardly as she narrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm not stupid you know." She said obviously angry. She then got upset, and she began to yell.

"Why can't you tell me Clare?" Clare jumped back a little at Lily's high tone. She then closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before sighing and opening her eyes again.

"Clare, why do you want me to stay away from Eli? That's not fair. You trying to run my life for me if you won't even tell me why." She said in a harsh voice with a cold glare. "Let's go." Eli said as he grabbed Lily by her hand and dragged her outside to his car. They both got in and just sat there and looked at each other for a moment. She noticed how sad his eyes looked, and how good looking Eli really was to her. She began to blush at his stare. He chuckled, "Are you blushing Lily flower?" He asked. She then playfully hit him on the arm and sat further away from him.

* * *

><p>"Awh come on, don't be like that Lily pad." He said with a huge smirk on his good looking face.<p>

She gasped. "Oh stop it right now Elijah Goldsworthy! You are not funny." She said in a mocking tone, which made his smirk grow even bigger. "I guess my first confession should be about what happened a few months ago with Clare." He stated.

"At least four months ago, me and Clare were in a relationship." He paused to see her reaction. She looked disappointed? "We were happy, but then I guess I started acting weird, and she didn't like it, we started to fight a lot and she said she needed space." He paused to look at Lily. She just nodded. He sighed.

"I told her to meet me at our bench because we were supposed to go on a trip together. But she stood me up." He paused again to stop himself from getting emotional. "I called her, and told her that she basically ripped my heart out, and she broke up with me, and then told me she hated my hearse, so I hung up and crashed it." Lily gasped, but then a look of understanding etched throughout her features.

"I was in the hospital, she came to see me when it happened, but then she still broke up with me and then left to go back to the dance we were having at school." He turned so he could look Lily in the eyes, and she looked angry. "How the-" She stopped herself from speaking and shut her mouth.

* * *

><p>"That's terrible, and I'm honestly sorry that happened to you Eli." She said sadly. He nodded, and then was surprised when Lily jumped into his arms and hugged him. He froze for a second from the sudden contact, but eventually melted into the hug. She felt so warm, and her small frame fit perfectly in his arms. He felt happy for a few seconds, until she regrettably pulled away.<p>

She smiled. "I guess it's my turn yeah?" He smiled and nodded. "I don't trust people easily. It all started in London, about a year ago. His name was Dan." She paused to look at Eli. "He cheated on me, manipulated me, hurt me, hit me, and I trusted him so much, and he used it to his advantage." She watched as a look of horror flashed through Eli's eyes. She smiled and put her hand over top of his for reassurance.

"He drank, and did drugs a lot, but I loved him, well at least I thought I did." She paused for a second, knowing the tears were about to fall. "He hit me when I wouldn't comply to whatever he wanted. When I didn't want to have sex with him, he tried to make me, and I know it sounds stupid but after that, I haven't trusted another male." Eli felt angry at whoever this Dan person was. How could somebody treat Lily this way. One of the nicest people he knew, the most gorgeous, the most wonderful. He just didn't get it. He felt a twinge of sadness ping at his heart strings.

He suddenly grabbed onto her and held her in his arms, that was enough to make her cry into his chest. Lily felt stupid sitting in Eli's arms crying on him. It was Eli fucking Goldsworthy for Christs sakes. She quickly pulled away, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at him, and said. "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt. I have to go now." She exclaimed while trying to open the door, but Eli was already in front of her opening the door.

"It's okay to cry Lily. I would never judge you." Eli said while grabbing onto Lily's smooth hands.

She sighed, and pulled her arms away from him. "You already have. Remember?" She asked with a small smile before walking back into Degrassi. Leaving Eli there feeling sad, and stupid.

* * *

><p>Lily walked towards her media class while wiping access tears away. She felt stupid, and angry. She shouldn't have let herself get so free with emotion right there. This was the second time today she's let her emotions run wild. First at Clare, then at Eli. She went through her purse and pulled the orange pill bottle out of it. She sighed and popped one into her small mouth and swallowed. Soon she would feel good again.<p>

She sighed and then stopped as she saw Drew standing with his back against her locker. She arched her eyebrow in confusion and then smiled.

"Locker stalking me are you now?" She asked cheekily.

"No, but I wanted to know why you were with Declan yesterday? Skipping?" He asked.

She sighed. "Does it even matter? I just met him yesterday. I was skipping and he wanted to. So there. Nothing happened Drew I promise!" She said sheepishly.

"Good, there better not be. I think of you like a little sister. You need me." He said with that confident and boyish smile he always had.

"I need you?" She asked and then gasped.

He laughed and walked away. "Ugh, the people here are just too weird." She said with a sigh.

She put her back against her locker and decided that school was just too boring for her. Something exciting needed to happen. Something big. She sighed and walked her ass to biology.

* * *

><p>"Students, today we will be dissecting frogs." Mr. Jordan said triumphantly as he showed them a cage of live frogs hopping about.<p>

Lily smirked. And it just kept growing as she thought about her plan.

"Sir, I do not believe that killing a live animal is right!" Lily exclaimed with full emotion.

"Well, sorry Ms. Evans but that's not up to you."  
>She groaned and watched as a teacher came into their classroom and pulled Mr. Jordan out.<p>

She saw this as a chance, a chance to let the frogs roam free. She quickly stood up and made her way to the front of the room.

"Lily, what the hell are you doing!" Ali asked as she watched Lily grab the container of live frogs.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
>"Rebelling?" Ali asked with a smirk.<p>

"Of course." Lily said as she flipped open the latch and heard the beautiful screams of the Degrassi students.

She quickly opened the classroom door and watched the frogs hop happily out of it.

"Ahh yes! Triumph!" Lily yelled as she stood on top of one of the desks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Jordan yelled through the room.

"Well sir." Lily started while hopping off the desk. "I didn't like the fact of poor and innocent frogs dying at the hands of our students. It's sick, and it's wrong." She paused and then laughed. "So I let them go."

"Go to the office!" He started. "NOW." He yelled. Lily smirked and swayed out of the classroom. She then heard screaming from the girls bathroom. Her smirk only grew wider as she thought of a frog hopping happily out of one of the toilets.

* * *

><p>She then laughed sadistically when she saw a frog hopping out of Mrs. Oh's coffee.<p>

"You did this didn't you?" A coffee faced Oh asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Lily answered proudly.

Mrs. Oh shifted from one foot to the other. "Well, good job." And with that she walked back into her classroom.

Lily sighed as she walked into principal Simpson's office.

* * *

><p>"So, Lily Evans is it?" He asked.<p>

"Yes sir. That is indeed my name." She boringly replied.

He groaned. "You've caused such a riot at this school since you started here." He paused and then asked. "Why?" She smiled. "Well sir, I like to make statements. Mr. Jordan wouldn't even listen to my opinion on not killing the frogs, and he didn't listen! So I decided to get my way." She replied.

He groaned again and then put her file in front of him. He started to rub his head. "I should suspend you."  
>"Then why don't you?" She replied sarcastically.<p>

He sighed and then stood up from his chair. "Because Lily, that wouldn't look good." He sighed again. "Instead, you will apologize to everyone right now, on the afternoon announcements." She groaned but nodded. It wasn't the worst punishment so she decided what the hell.

"Here, just stand right here and say whatever you want in 5, 4, 3, 2, go." Sav said and then turned on the camera.

"Hello there students of Degrassi. My name is Lily Evans, and I would like to apologize for letting the frogs roam free throughout the school." She paused and then smirked. "Yes yes, it was me. I truly am sorry to Ms. Oh who had a frog jump out of her coffee. To the girls who seen frogs jump out of the toilet in the bathroom. And to all the boys who screamed like little girls when they seen a frog on the floor. Those boys being.

Drew Torres, Adam Torres, Declan Coyne, and-" She was cut off immediately by Sav.

"Alright and that's the afternoon announcements!" The camera was then cut off, and Sav started to chuckle,

"You're really great, you know that?" He said in between laughs.

"Bugger off." She said before walking out of the announcements room.

* * *

><p>Eli laughed as Lily was cut off from her 'apology'. Adam was cracking up and so was pretty much everyone in school. Besides Drew of course who was really pissed off at Lily for telling the whole school that he screamed like a girl.<p>

"Come on bro, it was just a frog, and you DID scream like a girl!" Adam said to his brother.

"Shut up and go back to reading your damn comic book." Drew replied and then put his head in his hands.

"Oh, he'll get over it!" Adam said to Eli.

Eli then began to think of Lily. How every time he was near her now, he wanted to kiss her. He felt weird. He wanted to be around her, but if he knew he did he would probably just go insane because he didn't deserve to be happy. Why should he? He killed his girlfriend, he messed things up with Clare. He just couldn't get his heart broken again. He was getting better, and he knew that, but he just couldn't do it. He didn't know what he'd do if he got his heart broken again.

"Lily, please look at me!" Clare yelled from across the hallway.  
>Lily sighed before turning around. "What?" She said coldly.<br>"I"m just looking out for you!" Clare said calmly standing in front of Lily.  
>Before Lily answered, an idea popped through her head. "You're jealous aren't you?" She asked.<br>Clare's face turned red and she rolled her eyes. "I am not jealous." She calmly stated.  
>Lily chuckled before leaning towards Clare's ear. "Who are you really trying to convince? Me? Or you?"<br>Clare then took a few steps back. "I'm not jealous." She replied again.  
>"Look Clare, I love being friends with you, but just admit it, you don't want anyone being close to Eli, when it was YOU who broke up with HIM." She exclaimed before backing up. "I will never understand this damn school." She muttered to herself before walking to Lunch.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_ Like I said REVIEW, this is satisfactory.(:_


	4. Confessions, Cheeks, & Coke

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi. Just character's you don't recognize.

**Authors Note: **_It took me a while to write out this chapter because it was hard for me to get it just right. And I still don't think it's just right, but It'll do._

_Next chapter Eli will confess to Lily about Julia, and Lily will have nothing left to confess. She will realize though, that maybe she does have some feeling for Eli, but she'll try to ignore it._

_READ & REVIEW._

* * *

><p>Clare sighed as she walked into Degrassi with her best friend Alli. She was still upset about the argument she had with Lily the day before. She wasn't jealous of her getting close with Eli. She was just trying to help her so she didn't get into any unnecessary drama this year. She knew that drama was inevitable to avoid in Degrassi, but she didn't want Lily to have to go through the same thing she had to before with Eli. She loved Eli. She really did, but he was crazy. She knew she had hurt him a few months ago, but she just couldn't help it, he was manipulating her, and getting too obsessive. She still loved him, but was she really jealous? She groaned and mentally slapped herself. She was jealous. She missed Eli. She did. She rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to her surroundings.<p>

"Clare why are you staring off into space like that?" Alli questioned.

Clare looked around and seen that they were at her locker. She smiled began turning the dial on the lock to her locker. "It's nothing. Where's Lily?" She asked.

Alli sighed. "You're still fighting with her?" She asked.

"We're not even fighting, she just thinks I'm jealous." She continued. "Which I'm not." She added as an after thought. Clare knew she was lying to herself, but that didn't mean she had to let anyone else know.

Alli sighed and rolled her eyes. Just when she was about to open her mouth to speak Adam walked up to them. "Hey guys, where's Lily?" He asked tiredly. Both girls said nothing and stood in silence. "I haven't seen her all morning. Eli too." Adam continued.

"We haven't seen her either." Alli commented. "Where's Eli?" Clare immediately questioned. Secretly hoping that he wasn't with Lily. She loved Lily, but she was just confused about her feelings.

Adam eyed Clare curiously before responding wearily. "I don't know." He paused. "That's sort of why I asked you." He continued again. Both girls again said nothing. So Adam rolled his eyes and walked away.

"She's our best friend, even if you are jealous Clare, just tell her that, and I'm sure she'll back off." Alli said while putting her hand on Clare's shoulder. "You're right." She breathed out.

Both girl smiled at each other and walked to their first class of the day.

* * *

><p>Adam walked towards the parking lot and saw Lily with Jenna by the front steps. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. He never knew Jenna and Lily were friends. He pushed it to the side and tried to hear what they were talking about.<p>

"I just, I don't think he likes me Jenna." Lily said in a hushed tone. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

Adam's eyes widened. He wanted to know who Lily liked, he was sure it wasn't him but he still wanted to know.

Jenna smiled and put a hand over top of Lily's for reassurance.

"Who wouldn't like you Lily Pad?" She asked. Lily just shrugged and sat down. "You're beautiful, amazingly funny, you're a little spitfire, you're just the greatest friend, and I'm so glad we bonded during Biology." Jenna replied. Lily laughed and then hugged Jenna.

Adam tried to move closer but almost fell. He quickly regained himself and inched a bit closer.

"What do I do?" Lily asked still hugging Jenna.

Adam watched as Jenna rubbed Lily's back affectionately. "Flirt with him a little, hang out just you two, make a move!" Replied an excited Jenna. "I think he likes you too anyways."

Adam watched as Lily pulled away from Jenna's grasp and laugh very loudly. "You're off your rocker Jenna Baby." She said. Jenna smiled eagerly and shifted from foot to foot. "Aren't you supposed to be meeting Eli?" She asked.

"Oh shit, you're right! I've gotta go Jenna, text me okay?" She yelled before kissing Jenna on the cheek and running off towards the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Adam still confused stood there in a daze. He noticed Jenna was looking at him and decided to just walk over.<p>

"She likes Eli doesn't she?" He asked with a sigh.

"No. They're just friends Adam. Trust me, I wouldn't lie about that."

Adam felt happy at the news. He didn't like Lily, but he felt happy still. He didn't like Lily. He didn't. Right?

Adam nodded before reaching down to squeeze Jenna's hand. She smiled back and walked inside.

Lily was walking towards her car when she seen Eli standing by it already. She smirked, and he smirked right back.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Goldsworthy?" She asked with arched eyebrows.

He walked over to the drivers side of the car, and opened the door. "My lady." He said casually.

She smiled before getting in.

"I just thought we'd do the confessions in your car this time." He said nonchalantly.

She smiled, and shifted around in her car so she'd have more room.

"Well, I guess this time I should go first yeah?" She asked. He just nodded, waiting for her confession. She sighed before fixing herself so she could look at Eli.

"Well, my parents are divorced. Have been for a while now. I live with my father because my mother was an abusive drunk." She paused for a second to regain herself. She didn't like talking about these sort of things, but for some reason she felt safe with Eli.

"She was mentally abusive to me and my two brothers, but only physically with me." She paused again, but this time no tears came from her eyes. She realized that she felt safe with Eli, as if he were her rock. She didn't like the sudden feeling but came to terms that it was here to stay.

"I always try to find good in everybody. Even with my mother. I tried so so hard, but it never worked. I could only do so much until I could find no more goodness inside of her. I tried, but I just couldn't." She paused again and smiled a slight watery smile towards her new mate. "I feel bad ya know? That I couldn't help her more. I think I could have if I would have stayed with her instead of coming here with dad." She watched as Eli's features softened. "But I'm glad I did, cause then I wouldn't have met you, or Alli, or Adam, Jenna or anyone else." He smiled at her and put his hands over top of hers. "These confessions." He paused. He took a deep breath. "You've been like my rock these past couple of days, and I'm sorry for making fun of your accent, I actually find it pretty cute." He said. She blushed and pulled her hands away from his. She watched as a flash of hurt etched his features.

"It's your turn." She somehow muttered out.

He smirked. "I've already confessed something." He said before getting out of her car and walking towards Degrassi's doors.

She sat there shocked. His confession was that he found her accent cute? She sighed and then groaned. She liked the fact that he considered her his rock. It made her feel special, like she was needed. She promised herself that day that she'd always be there for Eli. Always. No matter what. She pulled her compact mirror out of her bag and took a look at herself. Her dark brown hair was about 2 inches short from being to her ass. She felt like she needed a change. But not now, sometime soon.

* * *

><p>Jenna sat with her beautiful baby boy in her arms. She loved her baby, even though getting pregnant was a mistake, she loved the boy in her arms. She sighed. She was worried that her boyfriend didn't love her anymore or their baby. He was rarely ever here, and when he was he never touched her or payed any attention to their baby. She looked down to see that Tyson was asleep so she put him in his crib and layed down on the couch. She thought about Lily. How nice and pretty she was, she felt safe around Lily. She knew Lily heard about her being pregnant with K.C's child, yet still talked to her and helped her in Biology. She didn't care what Clare, Alli or anyone else said about Jenna, yet she still befriended her. When Lily kissed her on the cheek today she thought nothing of it, but she liked it. A lot. She wanted her to do it again in fact. She sighed at her own thoughts and decided it was time for some coffee. So she called the babysitter and took a drive down to the dot.<p>

* * *

><p>Eli was sitting in the dot with Adam and Drew. He wasn't really paying attention to what anyone was saying he was too lost in his thoughts to do that. He missed Julia sometimes, but he knew she was never going to come back and he just had to deal with that. He knew Clare was never going to come back, but at least she was still alive. He knew he could never be with Lily, because he didn't deserve to be happy anymore. He sighed and took another sip of his coffee. He looked up as Jenna Middleton walked in. Adam beckoned for her to come over and she took a seat next to Drew.<p>

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jenna asked the three boys with a smile.

"Nothing really, just talking and drinking coffee." Adam replied while holding up his cup.  
>"Yeah, so what are you doing here?" Drew asked with a wink.<p>

Eli watched as Jenna shifted nervously in her seat before she spoke up.

"Well, I think I like someone, who isn't K.C." She said in a hushed tone. Eli arched his eyebrow in confusion, but decided to keep quiet none the less.

"Really?" Drew said mockingly. "Who is he?" Adam questioned.

"Well, I won't tell you who, but it's a she." Adam and Drew both choked on their drinks a little which made Eli double over in laughter. Jenna eyed him curiously before patting Drew on the back.

"Whoops." Eli said nonchalantly before setting his cup down firmly on the table.

Jenna rolled her eyes before speaking again. "She's amazing, and she kissed me today." Eli watched as both boys eyes widened. "Well it was on the cheek, but it's still the same." She continued.

Adam then got curious. He seen Lily kiss Jenna on the cheek today, but that's because English people do that. Adam then felt terrible because Jenna now thinks she's a lesbian and that Lily likes her. Adam sighed and put his chin on his arms and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Lily hopped out of her car and closed the car door. She made sure it was locked before turning around. She<p>

practically jumped five feet out of her own skin when she seen Declan just standing there smiling that charming smile at her.

"What the fuck Declan!" Lily exclaimed full accent showing and all.

Declan laughed before putting his hand on her shoulder. "I decided that me, and you are going to have a coffee break at the dot. Right now." He said smoothly.

Lily arched her eyebrow before smirking. "When did you decide this?" She asked coyly.

He smirked before taking her hand and pulling her towards the dot.

"Just now."

Lily and Declan walked through the double doors of the dot hand in hand. She took a look at her surroundings and noticed Jenna, Eli, Adam, and Drew sitting at a table. She knew Drew would kill her if he seen her with Declan again but she didn't care. She decided to be a rebel, and not listen to him. He wasn't her father. He couldn't tell her what to do.

She looked up at Declan and smiled before walking right past the table with the fantastic four. Her and Declan payed no mind, and talked and drank coffee. He payed of course, and she had a good time. She felt like her and Declan were old friends. She liked being around him, he just gave her a sense of security. Fiona called so he had to leave early, but he promised he'd call her later.

She got up and walked towards the fantastic four, and sat down.

* * *

><p>"Ello there." She said with a smile.<p>

Drew snorted. "It's nice for Queen Lily to finally join us." Drew replied sarcastically.

Lily narrowed her eyebrows before looking at Jenna. She immediately blushed at the sight of Lily. Lily tiled her head in confusion. Why was Jenna blushing? She chuckled out loud which made everyone look at her curiously.

"Well, it was nice being here mates, but I must leave you now. I'm afraid I have important business to attend to." She got up to leave, but before she could Eli grabbed her by her wrist and made her sit back down.

"Where the hell are you going now?" He asked with a smirk.

She huffed. "Well, if you must know, I'm going to hangout with Bianca." She said as if there were no problems with that statement.

Drew's widened so much his eyeballs could have popped out of his head just then.

"Don't you dare go with her!" Adam and Drew yelled simultaneously. Lilly rolled her eyes, and watched as Bianca strolled through the door of the dot.

"Lily, are we going or what?" Bianca yelled from across the room.

Lily got up from her seat and and left the dot with Bianca leaving the fantastic four stunned.

* * *

><p>Lily watched as Bianca pulled out a bag of white powder. "What is that?" She asked. Lily feared knowing what it really was.<p>

"Cocaine." Bianca replied simply. Lily nodded with widened eyes.

"Try some."

Lilly stared which Bianca started to snort a line of the powder through her nose.

"That's okay. I think I'll be fine." She replied sheepishly.

Bianca rolled her eyes before setting up another line. "Just try it. Take the risk Lil." Bianca said with a grin.

Lily knew what she was about to do was wrong. She knew she shouldn't do it, but something inside of her was telling her to do it. To take the risk. To try it. She knew she shouldn't do it, so she sat there, and contemplated on whether or not it was worth it. She sighed before smiling at Bianca, and nodding her head up and down.

"Good." Bianca said before moving out of the way so Lily could try it. Lily closed her eyes and dipped her head down to the flat surface where the line of coke was waiting for her. She took a deep breath and breathed in the white powder for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_I felt the story needed some pizazz :D._

_Next chapter Lily will realize she harbors some feelings for Eli, but chooses to ignore them for the time being. They stop their confessions and decide just to hangout. Jenna tells K.C some things that he doesn't like. Drew and Adam both realize they harbor some feelings for people that they shouldn't. & Lily goes crazy from being fucked up on cocaine which a certain person helps her out with!  
>So many new things happening in the next chapter!<br>You'll just have to wait & see what happens, there's soo much more ! (: _


	5. Reactions, Jules, & Realizations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi unfortunately.

**Authors Note: **_Hello there, so this is a short chapter, sort of just a filler for the real drama.(:_

_Only people in this chapter is Elijah and Lily, and a little bit of Sav, but not much. Hehehe. There will be a lot more characters in the next chapter I assure you._

_Please red & REVIEW. I love reviews, they make me feel like my writing is good, which will make me update. SO REVIEW!_

_Tell me what you really think. _

* * *

><p>Lily knew she shouldn't be driving while she was high off of coke. She knew she also shouldn't have done it in the first place, but she did. She snorted coke with Bianca. She groaned, knowing Drew and Adam were right. Bianca was trouble, but she didn't listen, she went anyways and let herself get pressured into doing something stupid. She sighed and realized she was at the dot. She then snapped her head to her right thinking she heard someone speaking to her. But no one was even there. She then starting hearing voices in the background, but nobody was outside. Everyone was inside at the dot. She got out of her car and thought maybe a cup of coffee would do her well. She's never been high before. Shit, she's never even done drugs before. She fucked up, and she knew it.<p>

She walked into the dot and seen and heard a lot of people talking. She then began to feel paranoid, and hurried to a seat before any of her friends could talk to her. She put her head down, and started to breathe very heavily. She snapped her head up really quick due to the fact that she thought she heard someone sit down in front of her. No one was there. She was freaking out and she knew it. She wiped her eyes which were makeup free that day, and put her head back down. She heard a seat in front of her move again but payed no mind knowing it was a hallucination.

"Lily." She heard someone say. She looked up, Sav was sitting down with her.

"H-h-hey Sav." She managed to stutter out. He eyed her up and arched an eyebrow.

"You look tweaked out. Are you okay?" He asked immediately.

"I'm fucking fine!" She said and stood up. Sav quickly followed after her and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her outside and looked her in the eyes. She then felt something crawling on her so she backed away quickly and swatted her arm. She seen nothing was there but kept feeling something crawling on her. She began to scratch at her own skin repeatedly until she started to bleed. Sav noticed this and pulled both of her hands away from her skin.

"What's wrong with you?" Sav looked heartbroken. He paused before realizing what was wrong.

"You did crank didn't you?" He asked her.

"No, no I didn't!" She replied quickly. Sav kept her hands away from her. "It was either crank or cocaine. I've seen my friend Peter go through this, I know the symptoms." When she didn't say anything, he knew he was right. She was high off cocaine. "Is this your first time snorting cocaine?" He asked her.

She nodded and closed her eyes. She began to cry so Sav pulled her into a warm embrace which she quickly melted into.

"I just, I know it was stupid." She cried out. Sav felt badly for her, he didn't want another one of his friends going through this, even if they weren't that close.

"I'm so fucking dumb! There's bugs crawling on me, and I don't want to go home! I keep hearing shit, and I've never been high before!" She pulled away and looked Sav in the eye. "I'm so sorry." She said softly, he wiped a few stray tears away and kissed her on the forehead. He then watched as Lily's head snapped to the side. "Did you hear that?" She asked. "No." He slowly replied.

"I have to go!" She yelled before running in the opposite direction.

"Lily, stop!" Sav yelled while running after her. He tried running after her but she was fast. He began to wonder if she ever did track. He quickly pulled himself out of his own thoughts. He was right behind Lily, and tackled her to the grass. He slowly regained his senses and seen he was on top of Lily, her breasts were hanging out of her low cut shirt and quickly looked away.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" He asked.

She slowly nodded and watched as Sav got up from over top of her and lent her his hand. She got up and noticed Sav wouldn't let go of her hand. She sighed and looked down to her feet.

"You can't stay at my house." He said. She nodded, and looked away. "Hold on." He continued.

Sav took his phone from his pocket and called someone he knew would take Lily in.

* * *

><p>Eli was sitting in his room, noticing how clean it was before he got a call. It was Sav so he picked up.<p>

"Hello?" He said through the speaker.

"Dude, I need you right now." He heard Sav say quickly over the phone.

Eli quickly stood up and put his shoes on.

"What is it Sav?"

"It's Lily." That's all he had to say and Eli was at his door with his shoes and jacket on.

"What happened to her?" He immediately asked.

"She did coke with Bianca today and now she's freaking out. She has nowhere to stay, and I can't take her."  
>Eli sighed. "Say no more, I'll meet you guys at the dot, she'll sleep here tonight." He replied before hanging up and getting into his car.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lily!" Eli yelled getting out of his car and embracing Lily quickly before pulling away and looking in her eyes. She looked sad, but her eyes weren't the soft dark blue anymore, they looked hard, and tired, yet still beautiful to him.<p>

"You should have listened." He said before opening the passenger side door to let her in. He closed it once she was inside and looked to Sav.

"Thanks man." Sav said, and put a hand on Eli's shoulder. Eli smiled. "No problem." He replied as nonchalantly as he could.

Sav smirked. "You'd do anything for her." He said simply before turning around and walking to his dad's car.

Eli didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was right.

* * *

><p>"This is my room." Eli said to Lily before putting in the password to his lock.<p>

"Why do you have a lock?" She asked curiously.

"Why did you snort cocaine?" He retorted back. Lily's eyes softened, knowing that she deserved it.

"Sorry, that was out of line." He quickly said. She just smiled. God he loved her smile, it was dazzling to him. He opened the door and pulled Lily by her arm to his bed.

"Here's some clothes you can where for tonight." He mumbled. She nodded, taking the shirt that was two sizes to big and the shorts that went to her knees in her arms.

"Turn around." She joked. He smirked, before turning around and staring at his door.

"You can look now." She said. He turned around and seen her wearing his shirt. It was big on her, but she looked cute. "Are you just wearing the shirt?" He asked her with a smirk.

"And my underwear." She retorted. Eli looked down and noticed her bra was on the floor. It was purple and lacy. He could see the tag from where he was standing. _36C_. He blushed and quickly looked away.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked softly to the girl who was sitting on his floor.

She smiled, "I wanted to be accepted. By everyone, not just you, Adam, Sav, and the others." She paused waiting for Eli's reaction. There was none. So she continued. "Clare hates me, I barely talk to Alli anymore. I only have Jenna, and Bianca. I would have done whatever Bianca told me to do if it meant getting accepted." She sheepishly said. Eli quickly scrambled out of his bed and sat on his knee's in front of the beautiful girl. "Don't ever say that. You don't need to be accepted be everyone." He paused and watched her look down. He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Listen to me, Clare doesn't hate you, neither does Alli. They both really love you. You can't be doing things like this to get somebodies attention okay?" Eli said to a baffled Lily. She just nodded and wrapped herself around Eli who quickly wrapped his arms around her back.

* * *

><p>Lily watched as Eli laid on his bed. She started positioning herself to sleep on the floor when Eli quickly spoke up. "You can sleep on my bed with me." Lily smirked before getting up and laying next to Eli.<p>

"No funny business got it Mr?" She said sarcastically. "OUCH!" He said. "You really think I'd do that?"  
>She just smirked and arched an eyebrow which made Eli chuckle.<p>

Eli thought she was asleep because her breathing finally seemed evened out. He sat up quickly and got off his bed. He walked towards his dresser and pulled out a picture of Julia. He sat on his floor and stared at the picture for what seemed like forever before speaking to her.

"Hey Jules, it's about 2 in the morning, so I can't go to your grave until morning, but I have a lot to talk to you about. About Clare, about how I'm doing everything." He paused for a minute to regain himself. He knew he'd get emotional but he didn't want too. He sighed. "On the outside it seems like I'm dealing with the breakup between me and Clare well, but I'm not. I'm breaking inside, but the pieces are slowly getting put back together." He wiped a single tear away from his right eye before speaking up again.

"Her names Lily. At first I didn't like her, I thought we were so different from each other, but turns out we're not. We both have issues that we haven't dealt with yet, and she's been helping me. I haven't told her about you yet, but I will tomorrow. I hope you don't mind." He smiled at the picture of Julia. "She's been my rock. I've been hers too. I took her in for the night because she did something stupid." He paused again and looked at Lily's seemingly sleeping form. "But that's okay, because we all do something stupid at times. I'm always doing something stupid." He sighed. "I really messed up Jules. I'm trying to be strong, I really am. But it's just so hard, I don't think I can do it anymore." He chuckled at himself for a brief moment. Before he heard Lily stir in her sleep. He sat still for a moment hoping she wasn't awake. He felt himself relax, she was still asleep. "Goodnight Jules." He said before putting the picture back in his dresser drawer and laying back on his bed.

* * *

><p>Lily layed there in Eli Goldworthy's bed. She heard everything he had said, but she didn't know who he was talking to considering no one was there in his room besides them. She heard everything he said about her which made her smile. He obviously thought she was still sleeping, but she wasn't. She began to wonder who Jules was. She knew she heard him say the word grave, which meant whoever she was, was dead.<p>

She felt him crawl back into bed. She blushed, she knew she did. She was laying in Eli Goldsworthy's bed with him. Next to him. In his clothes. She felt herself get really hot. She then realized it. She realized why she was blushing, why she felt so hot, and why she was acting this way. She liked him. She liked Eli Goldsworthy. She rolled over so she could look at Eli. His eyes were closed, which made her smile softly. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. She loved it. She then stiffened when she felt his arms pulls her closer to him. She relaxed when he held her to him. She took in his scent slowly. He smelt like a man, husky yet the scent was soft like fresh laundry. She loved it. She finally closed her eyes and let sleep take her in. She fell asleep that night in Elijah Goldworthy's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_So how do you all like?_

_I won't be updating for about a few days, because I'll be working on my other fanfics. But please review & I'll update asap!_

_Tata my lovelies!_

_xoxoxoxo L.S.S.A :D._


End file.
